One or more exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display control apparatus, a display control method, and a computer program for executing the display control method on a computer.
Moving a page displayed on a screen or a panel in a vertical and/or horizontal direction is referred to as scrolling. New information appears on the opposite side corresponding to a portion that disappears from the screen. Since the amount of information displayed on one page is larger than the amount of information that can be displayed on the screen, this scrolling function is frequently used. A viewer may read information on the screen while scrolling. Display devices such as a console, a word processor, a mobile terminal, a Personal Computer (PC), and the like mostly have a scrolling function.
When an external device such as a mouse is provided, scrolling may be performed by moving a wheel or dragging a scroll bar; if a touch pad is provided, scrolling may be performed by directly clicking or dragging a page on a screen.